vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilith (Shin Megami Tensei)
|-|Lilith= |-|Alternate= |-|SMT IV= |-|Yuriko= |-|Black Samurai= Summary Lilith is a demon and Adam's first wife according to apocryphal Biblical scriptures. Although she is often depicted as a symbol of infidelity, she was originally a Babylonian goddess. After leaving Adam, she is said to have become the wife of the archangel Samael and is believed to be the one who sent the snake at Eve. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Lilith, Yuriko, Rie, The Black Samurai, Hiruko Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Female Age: Hundreds of Thousands of Years Old (One of the very first humans). Though she technically exists beyond time itself Classification: Demon, Former Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Type 4; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Lilith is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Demon Gods infinitely inferior to Lilith are capable of creating entire Universes as extensions of their beings in the Expanse, and freely manipulating them as they please), Life and Death Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy), Mind Manipulation (Should scale from Zelenin, who is capable of brainwashing most of the the population of the entire Planet into mindlessly worshipping God, while purging them of any and all thoughts not related to this, and of erasing the very urges to fight and do war from hearts of all Humans), Transmutation (Can transform opposing enemies into insects and arachnids such as a spider, greatly diminishing all of their statistics), Power Nullification (Can completely nullify all statistics amplifications from all foes with Dekaja), Empathic Manipulation (Capable of charming and seducing foes with spells), Memory Manipulation (Can make her enemies forget their own abilities with Gigajama), Probability Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Healing / Resurrection (Can restore a vast amount of vitality with Diarama, and resurrect a deceased ally with their vitality fully restored through Samarecarm), Energy Draining, Barrier Creation/Attack Deflection, Status Effect Inducement (Can paralyze enemies in place with Shibaboo), Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Capable of vastly increasing her own power while greatly diminishing the strength of foes, being capable of making an enemy stronger than her become her equal or a weakling), Resistance Negation (Can cast Almighty Attacks which bypass all magical defenses and innate resistances, and can nullify resistances to Lightning attacks with Elec Break), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Lilith is among the most powerful Chaos-aligned demons and most important members of Lucifer's armies, and thus should rank above the likes Jezebel and be comparable to generals such as Lucifuge and Samyaza) Speed: Immeasurable (Demon Gods and Angels exist beyond time and physics altogether, and can even have universes as extension of their selves) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Is beyond physics itself) Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Incredibly High. Has lived for eons, manipulated several of Shin Megami Tensei IV's events. Led the Ring of Gaea under the shadows. Weaknesses: None Notable Gallery Lilith Art.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Murderers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Probability Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Poison Users Category:Seduction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Dream Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Parents Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Monster Girls Category:Abstract Entities Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 2